Ultrasonic sensors are widely used in distance, level, velocity, vibration, and flow measurement applications. Ultrasonic measurements may be based on three fundamental measurement techniques or a combination or modification of them. “Transit time” technique is based on the travel time of the sound wave. “Phase shift” measurement is based on the phase difference between transmitted wave and the received wave. “Doppler measurement” is based on the frequency shift of the received wave due to Doppler Effect. Using the conventional ultrasonic measurement techniques for high accuracy, rapid, and continuous displacement and velocity measurement of a surface requires the use of high-frequency, high-accuracy ultrasonic transducers. The cost of the fabricated sensor may be a barrier preventing the use of the ultrasonic sensors in many low-price applications.